1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure, and more particularly, to an automobile rear body structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application No. 63-89829 discloses an automobile rear body structure, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a pair of spaced rear side frames 1 extending in a direction longitudinally of a vehicle body and a rear cross member 3 extending transversely between the rear side frames 1 and having opposite ends connected to rear ends of the rear side frames 1. A differential unit 2 is disposed between the rear side frames 1 and a fuel tank 4 is disposed between the differential unit 2 and the rear cross member 3.
When the rear of an automobile vehicle having the above-described structure is struck by another automotive vehicle, the rear cross member 3 is deformed frontwardly, thereby pushing the fuel tank 4. In this event, if the fuel tank 4 strikes the differential unit 2, the fuel tank 4 is likely to be damaged.